Escribiendo el Destino
by You-Me-Handcuffs
Summary: El tiempo no puede reescribirse... eso lo sabe el Doctor... pero alguien lo hará cambiar de opinión!
1. Chapter 1

**Hellouuuuuuu chicas aquí les dejo mi primer fic River/Doctor una pareja que amoooo mucho XDD espero que les guste… muy cortito pero espero extenderme más en el próximo! **

-Te amo River… susurraba una y otra vez el Doctor mientras la mantenía en sus brazos

River solo suspiraba luego de una noche llena de pasión…

-yo también te amo… contesto enseguida mirándolo a los ojos

Luego de eso hubo un profundo silencio… el Doctor se veía preocupado

-qué pasa?... cuestiono River

-nada… no es nada... mientras le quitaba unos rizos de la cara

-seguro?...

-me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes…

-no la hemos pasado tan mal… guiño el ojo

El doctor sonrió… -no… pero hubiera sido bueno conocerte en el orden correcto

-eso fue lo que nos llevo ser lo que somos ahora… cada día… cada minuto valió la pena…

El doctor sonrió y la abrazo de nuevo para luego darle un tierno beso

River pudo observar una mirada de tristeza en el… intuía que le ocultaba algo, sin embargo no quiso insistir más y ambos durmieron abrazados…

A la mañana siguiente River se despedía del doctor… lo abrazo

-hasta luego amor!... le dio un beso… esta vez profundizo en ello, tengo que verte en otro tiempo… sonrió

-espero no comportarme como un tonto

-solo eres tu… y todo tu me gustas… aunque no me gusta sentirme ignorada

-ohhh River… desde el primer día llamaste mi atención... créeme no te estaré ignorando… decía coqueto…

Luego de que partió River… el doctor se quedo pensativo… sabia que llegaría el día en que River tuviera que ir a esa biblioteca y eso lo estaba matando… ni siquiera era posible compartir ese sentimiento con Amy o Rory… como decirles que sabia como iba a morir su hija?...

Nunca había amado tanto a alguien como a River… por fin había encontrado a la mujer de su vida y el hecho de saber que la perdería no podía soportarlo

Todo ese día le estuvo rondando el tema en la cabeza…

Sin embargo sabía que no debía hacer nada… el tiempo no se podía reescribir… River… la River del futuro… esa que se había sacrificado por el… se lo había dicho y él lo sabia más que todos que era cierto…

Pasaron las semanas… aun no se encontraba con River nuevamente… era de mañana en un planeta lejano… aun estaba acostado en su cuarto... cuando escucho el clásico ruido de tele transportación… se puso de inmediato de pie… y fue para encontrarse con su amada… sin embargo quedo perplejo…

-hola?... decía curioso…quien eres tú?...

Cuestionaba mientras observaba una jovencita apenas una niña… de unos 12 años… delgada… rubia, con unos ojos color avellana y el pelo completamente alborotado…

-hola… sonrió tímida y un tanto asustada

-hola… responde… quien eres tú?

-soy… Shopie

-mucho gusto Shopie, como has llegado aquí… quien te dio ese manipulador de vórtice?

-lo tome de las cosas de mama…

-ella te deja tomar sus cosas? … y como es que tu sabes manejar uno?... la miraba intrigado

-ella ya no está…

-a que has venido?...

-vine a que me ayudes a salvar a mi mama…

-está en problemas?... que le pasa?

-ella murió en la biblioteca… mi mama es River Song… soy tu hija papa…

CONTINUARA….

**Espero que les haya gustado… tendré la conti pronto... Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí va el 2 capi XD**

El doctor se quedo en shock luego de escuchar esas palabras…

-perdón?... repite una vez más…

-no juegues papa!... replico la chiquilla…

El doctor rápidamente paso su destornillador sónico por ella… ahí pudo notar como tenía el gen del señor del tiempo…

Aun sorprendido no dejaba de mirar a la pequeña…

-como se que no es un engaño?...

La niña hizo lo que alguna vez haría su madre para ganarse su confianza…

Se acerco a él…

-agáchate… le ordeno

El doctor obedeció y la niña se acerco a su oído y le susurro su más grande secreto… su nombre…

Aun perplejo el doctor no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando….

-lo siento… me dijiste que lo hiciera solo cuando verdaderamente fuera necesario y esta es una de esas veces… replico la pequeña

-yo te lo dije?...

-si… por si un día me raptaban o algo así…

-has estado en peligro?...

-ufff… desde que nací! … la niña soltó una risa… siempre me has dicho que fui alguien muy deseada no solo por mama y tu…

-y dime… te has regenerado?...

-no… nunca… tu me has cuidado muy bien… aunque seria genial!... eso de cambiar de cuerpo… decía picara

-cuando tu mama murió que edad tenias?...

-tenía 2 años… casi no me acuerdo de ella

El doctor de pronto comprendió el porqué River se había sacrificado en la biblioteca… no solo lo había hecho por su relación… lo había hecho por la vida de su hija… ella quería que naciera

-el tiempo no puede reescribirse… lo siento

-tienes que encontrar una forma!... casi grita molesta

-vaya que tienes el carácter de tu madre… sonrió el doctor

-quiero estar con mi mama… la necesito papi… el doctor se estremeció cuando lo llamo asi

-Shopie… se arrodillo frente a ella y la tomo de las manos… necesito que me digas en que tiempo estas para mandarte de regreso… es muy peligroso que estés aquí

-no lo hare!... se dio media vuelta

-me has dicho que has estado en peligro desde que naciste… debes de ser buscada por muchos… no quiero que te hagan daño

-quiero estar con mi mama!... si no la puedes salvar, me quedare en este tiempo para estar con ella

-no puedes hacer eso!

-obsérvame… levanto las cejas y se sentó en una silla que estaba a un lado

Vaya que tenía carácter esa niña…pensó

-ok… lo siento pero no puedes quedarte… averiguare de que tiempo eres para regresarte quieras o no…

-no lo harás!

-ohh si…

-te odio!

-no, tu no lo haces… sonrió recordando a River

La niña suspiro llena de impotencia... sabía que el doctor se podría tardar en averiguar la fecha pero que tarde o temprano lo haría… solo rezaba en silencio para poder ver a su madre antes de que eso pasara…

-al día siguiente dentro de la Tardis ya… el doctor se levanto muy temprano y fue al cuarto que había acondicionado para Shopie… la vio dormida plácidamente… no pudo evitar sonreír… la observaba detenidamente… esos ojos avellana los había sacado de el... pero el cabello y rasgos de la cara definitivamente eran de River…la niña descansaba cómodamente abrazada de una almohada esto hizo sonreír aun mas al doctor, recordó que River hacia exactamente lo mismo cuando se quedaba con el… en eso la niña se empezó a estremecer y abrió lentamente los ojos mirando a su padre observándola…

-que pasa papa?... decía aun medio dormida

-el desayuno está servido…

-gracias… se paró de mala gana arrastrando los pies…

-te hice… justo iba a decir cuando fue interrumpido por su hija

-huevos refritos y pan tostado… con jugo

-como sabes?...

-porque siempre dices que es tu especialidad… seguía bostezando

-mmm vaya… tendré que aprender a cocinar otra cosa… decía sonriendo

Mientras terminaban de desayunar…

-a donde vamos?...

-vamos con tus abuelos…

-ohhh conoceré a la abuela más joven!... sonrió la niña

-asi es… y a tu abuelo también… pero no puedes decirle quien eres

-lo sé!... rodo los ojos

luego de unas horas la Tardis aterrizaba en la tierra, en la casa de Amy y Rory…

-mis flores!... respingo Amy viendo como habían aterrizado justo en el jardín…

-lo siento!... calcule mal… decía mientras salía de la cabina…

-que te trae por aquí…

-ohh Amy… un viaje!... qué te parece al pasado?... no te gustaría ver la época victoriana?...

-doctor?... decía un confundido Rory que luego se abalanzo a darle un abrazo…

-Rory!... el romano!... como te va?

-no me puedo quejar…

-quiero presentarles a alguien…

-Shopie… puedes salir…

En esos momentos salía Shopie de la Tardis un tanto nerviosa…

-hola… se apresuro a saludar Amy… quien es ella doctor?

-ella es mi nueva acompañante

-no es muy chica?... cuestiono Rory

-solo estará unos días conmigo… pronto regresara a su tiempo

-y de qué tiempo eres cariño?... preguntaba Amy

-emmm… la niña no sabía que decir

-ya responderá a todas tus preguntas… ahora vamos!... que el pasado nos espera!... los 4 ingresaron a la cabina


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

Los minutos pasaban dentro de la Tardis y Amy no dejaba de observar a la pequeña Shopie…

-pasa algo?... cuestiono el doctor

-no… es solo que siento como si ya conociera a Shopie…

-eso es imposible

-lo sé… lo sé… supongo que me recordara a alguien…sonrió… -y dime… como esta mi hija?

-muy bien… les manda saludos

-es tan extraño…

-quisieras que River fuera una bebe?

-a veces… me hubiera gustado disfrutarla, sin embargo esta River me encanta!... estoy muy orgullosa de ella… es toda una heroína

-es Melody Pond!... recuérdalo

Y mientras Amy seguía charlando con el doctor, Rory se entretenía con la pequeña…

-este botón es para…

-para estabilizar la Tardis… se apresuro en responder

-como lo sabes?... vaya el doctor sí que enseña rápido… cuanto tiempo has estado con él?

-poco… muy poco tiempo… decía nerviosa

-ahhh… la miraba curioso

-tú tienes hijos?

-si… una hija… su nombre es Melody…sonrió… aunque también la conocen como River Song

-cuántos años tiene?... la pequeña Shopie no podía aguantar la risa al ver la cara de Rory tratando de contestar

-es muy complicado…

-porque no está contigo ahora?... sin duda alguna le encantaba meter en aprietos a su abuelo

-es aun más complicado…

-la quieres?

-si… mucho

-como es ella?...

-es… como de esta altura… decía mientras hacía ademanes con las manos… es blanca… tiene ojos verdes… su pelo es… mmm… es como el tuyo de hecho… que raro… creí que su cabello era único… sonrió

-suena muy bonita…

-lo es…

-me gustaría conocerla…

- bueno tal vez nos visite…

-y porque no la llamas?

-no puedo hacer eso…

-podrías mandarle un mensaje… justo como le llegan al doctor

-si… tal vez podría…

Justo en ese momento se les unió el doctor…

-de que hablan?...

-ohh Shopie me está sugiriendo contactar a River…

-ohhh claro que te lo pidió…

-algún problema con eso?...cuestiono Rory extrañado

-no… claro que no… decía mientras Shopie le sonreía triunfante… es solo que River tendrá cosas que hacer ya ella se nos unirá cuando pueda… agrego haciendo que a la niña se le borrara la sonrisa

-supongo que tienes razón… contesto Rory

-pero arriba ese ánimo!... hemos llegado!

Y mientras el doctor caminaba maravillado por las calles observando los detalles de la ciudad, la vestimenta de la gente se detuvieron a charlar con los habitantes, fue en ese momento que Shopie sabía que tenía que actuar si quería tener éxito con su plan…

-doctor quiero ir al baño… decía la niña con cara de puchero

-ohhh… no se donde haya un baño aquí…

-no te preocupes doctor la llevare a la Tardis y regresamos enseguida… se apresuro en decir Amy

-creo que mejor vamos todos… el doctor no quería dejarlas a solas

-no seas ridículo!... vayan a explorar ya los alcanzamos…

El doctor a regañadientes siguió caminando con Rory mientras que Amy caminaba con la pequeña rumbo a la Tardis… fue ahí cuando Shopie la detuvo del brazo…

-te pasa algo?...cuestiono Amy enseguida

-tienes que ayudarme

-cariño vamos a la Tardis…

-no quiero ir al baño, quiero hablar contigo…respondía nerviosa

-qué pasa?

-yo te conozco… en el futuro

-a mi?...

-si… a ti ya Rory… los conozco porque son mis abuelos…soy hija de River Song y del doctor… soy tu nieta…

**CONTINUARA…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, les agradezco que lean el fic, y aunque pocos muchas gracias por los comentarios, no las entretengo mas y que disfruten, por cierto cambio a M por lo que leerán a continuación XD **

Después de escuchar las palabras de la niña, Amy se quedo boquiabierta… luego de unos segundos donde no sabía ni que decir, respiro hondo…

-me estás diciendo que no solo vienes del futuro, si no que eres mi nieta?... apenas podía pronunciar esas palabras del asombro…

-si!... eres mi abuela y tienes que ayudarme!... suplicaba la niña

-como se que no me estas engañando?... cuestionaba Amy incrédula… -no crees que el doctor me hubiera mencionado ese pequeño detalle?

- mi mama es River Song!... ella nació en… de pronto mientras Amy escuchaba esa parte de su vida no pudo evitar sentir tristeza… cuando por fin termino la pequeña su relato

-ok… aun no estoy convencida… eso lo pudiste saber de otra parte… pero dime… a que te debería de ayudar? Que pretendes?

-necesito ver a mi mama… por favor abuela tienes que ayudarme

De pronto Amy sintió temor…-porque quieres contactar a River?... acaso ella no vive contigo?

-ella murió abuela…

El corazón de Amy se detuvo en ese instante… sus ojos empezaron a brillar de las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir…

-muerta?... has dicho muerta?... decía desesperada

-si… mi mama murió cuando yo era muy pequeña… necesito verla!... ayúdame por favor!

-como murió? Que paso?... de pronto la pequeña observo como su padre se acercaba a ellas…

-por favor no le digas nada a mi papa… te contare todo pero no se lo digas, el no quiere ayudarme… decía casi susurrando

-todo bien?... se acerco el doctor sonriente

-si… todo en orden…recuperando la compostura… - vieron algo interesante?... decía una Amy algo nerviosa y aun en shock por lo acontecido minutos antes

-estás segura que estas bien?... decía preocupado Rory

-claro que sí!... vamos!… quiero explorar esta ciudad… lo tomo del brazo y lo encamino a la calle

El doctor caminaba aun lado de Shopie mientras la miraba dudoso de lo que había pasado entre ella y Amy…

Luego de un paseo nada placentero para Amy… los cuatro regresaron a la Tardis… cada uno en su cuarto… Rory no se había quedado tranquilo…

-me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa?...

-no puedo… no sé ni cómo empezar

-el principio sería lo ideal… sonrió

-Rory…quieres a River?

-qué?... cuestiono extrañado… -porque me preguntas eso?...

-si… es nuestra hija… y sin embargo fue nuestra mejor amiga también… tu de verdad la quieres como una hija?… en verdad la sientes así?

Rory dudo un momento en contestar… -no sé porque me haces esas preguntas… pero si la quiero… la quiero muchísimo… se que nunca seré un padre, al menos no uno normal para ella, no puedo decirle que hacer o no hacer porque es una mujer adulta, pero el cariño… el amor… está ahí… el saber que ella es una parte de nosotros, me hace muy feliz… suspiro… ahora me dirás porque me lo preguntas?...

-la niña… Shopie… es hija de River…

Los ojos de Rory se abrieron de más ante la confesión…

-eso quiere decir que ella es…

-nuestra nieta…

-nunca pensé que sería abuelo tan joven… sonreía nervioso

-ni yo tampoco…

-y porque no nos ha dicho nada el doctor?

-porque River… según dice Shopie… River murió

-qué?... cómo?... cuestionaba casi gritando…

-no lo sé… tranquilo…

-como quieres que esté tranquilo si me estás diciendo que mi hija murió!...

-bueno no al menos en este tiempo… murió en el futuro… Shopie dice que murió cuando ella era pequeña, viene del futuro

-y el doctor?... qué pasa con él?... como permitió eso?

-es lo mismo que me vengo preguntando desde que Shopie me lo dijo… no entiendo nada… decía afligida… -me consta que el Doctor ama a River… porque dejarla morir?...y más después de haber tenido una hija con ella… que hacemos Rory?

-tenemos que preguntarle directamente al doctor, el tiene que darnos una respuesta!... su voz denotaba molestia

-ok… pero aun no… antes quiero conocer la versión de Shopie, quiero que me cuente todo…

-y que estamos esperando?...

-no has notado que el Doctor no nos deja a solas con ella?... ahora sabemos porque

-mañana distraeré al doctor y podrás hablar con ella ok… Amy solo asintió con la cabeza

Mientras tanto en otro cuarto la charla no era tan distinta…

-podrías hablar conmigo?... decía atento el doctor

-para qué?...

-tú sabes que no puedes permanecer aquí…

-quiero ver a mi mama… tu sabes porque murió, porque no la salvas?

-porque es un punto fijo!... crees que no lo he pensado?... me la he pasado dando vueltas en la cabeza y no hay solución… es algo que tiene que pasar…

-no quiero hablar contigo… le dio la espalda molesta

-mañana regresaras a tu tiempo…

El doctor salió de ahí triste… jamás había pensado que pudiera tener una hija, y por fin se dio cuenta cuanto amaba a River… Shopie era la prueba de ello, volvió a repasar los hechos de la biblioteca, cada cosa, y odiaba el hecho de que no pudiera hacer nada… se quedo dormido luego de horas de insomnio… ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa… de pronto sintió que le miraban y entreabrió los ojos…

Pudo observar una sombra…

-Shopie?... alcanzo a murmurar

-quien es Shopie amor?...

Abrió los ojos en cuanto escucho esa voz… sabia quien era… era la voz que mas amaba…

-River?...

-hola, cariño… sonrió mientras se sentaba a un lado suyo acariciándole el rostro

-que haces aquí?...

-acaso tengo que pedir permiso para venir a verte?... fingió molestia

-no… sabes que no…

River sonrió y se acerco para besarle… ahora el beso fue lento y no paró hasta que ella encontró una posición cómoda a su lado abrazándolo y recostada…

-me dirás quien es Shopie?...

-es mi nueva acompañante…

-y como porque debería estar en tu cuarto?

-ella no ha estado en mi cuarto… mientras le besaba la mejilla

-entonces no veo porque me confundiste con ella cuando llegue

-River… estas celosa?

-ohhh no me cambies el tema y responde!...

-Shopie es una niña de 10 años… no tienes por qué estar celosa

-10 años?... quieres tener un record en acompañantes jóvenes cariño?

-si lo sé… es demasiado joven, por eso la enviare a casa… suspiro

-me gustaría conocerla…

-porque?... respondió enseguida

-y porque no?...

-solo preguntaba… ella está dormida ahora…

-bueno tal vez mas tarde… bonito nombre

-cual?

-el de Shopie bobo!... siempre me ha gustado…pero basta de hablar de ella… de pronto River se volteo hacia el quedando encima… su mano acaricio el pecho del doctor… -hay cosas más importantes que hacer ahora… guiño el ojo

-River aquí están tus padres…

-ohhh enserio?... me alegrara saludarlos… dentro de unas horas… ahora le dio un beso introduciendo su lengua… el doctor se dejo hacer, amaba que River tomara el control…

-pueden escucharnos… se quejo

-entonces tendremos que ser muy callados…

El doctor la tomo por la cintura para ahora ponerse sobre ella… llevaba ese vestido verde que tanto le gustaba…seguían besándose, mientras con la mano recorría las caderas de River… amaba su cuerpo, cada vez que hacían el amor el doctor parecía querer memorizarlo todo… cada curva, cada lunar, cada peca... no quería perderse ningún detalle de ella…

-te amo doctor… le susurro al oído antes de lamerle y besarle el cuello

- y yo a ti… contesto… mientras le bajaba lentamente el vestido dejando entrever sus pechos… el doctor acaricio los pechos con su mano haciendo que River diera pequeños gemidos… bajo sus sostén y tomo con su boca un pezón mientras con la otra mano acariciaba el otro seno… River por su parte no perdía oportunidad y ya su mano viajaba al miembro del doctor, lo acariciaba de arriba abajo, observando una notable erección en el… luego de unos minutos el doctor que para entonces ya había quitado completamente el vestido de River, le quito lentamente las panties... y se levanto para desabotonarse el pantalón mientras River le sonreía divertida… cuando hizo esto se apresuro a seguir con el juego previo… lamiendo cada rincón de River… ella solo gemía de placer…

-basta de juegos amor… quiero sentirte dentro de mi…

Como si las palabras de River fueran una orden el doctor se introdujo en ella… haciendo que está casi gritara… las embestidas lentas al principio fueron tomando velocidad… el doctor no dejaba de observar la cara de River, le encantaba ver su rostro cuando obtenía placer… sus ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas rosadas, casi rojas mientras gemía en cada embestida…

-lista?... cuestiono el doctor con la voz entrecortada

-lista… puedes hacerlo amor…

El doctor se vino en ella, mientras ambos llegaban al más delicioso orgasmo… puso la cabeza en el pecho tratando de recuperar la respiración…

-ha sido genial verdad?... cuestionaba River picara

-como siempre…

Y mientras River caía dormida entre sus brazos el doctor no podía hacer lo mismo… sabia que en unas horas River podría encontrarse con su hija…

CONTINUARA….

**Espero que les haya gustado, le mando un saludo **


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capi **

Por la mañana casi aun de madrugada…

River abría ligeramente los ojos… sabia que aun era muy temprano… para ser exactos eran las 5:00 am… odiaba eso… el estar en Stormcage le había acostumbrado a levantarse muy temprano…

Se levanto con sumo cuidado al notar al doctor profundamente dormido… se escabullo casi de puntillas, solo con una bata encima…

Al salir del cuarto se dirigió hacia donde estaba la cocina o si es que se le podía llamar así… en la Tardis las cosas eran muy diferentes, pero sin duda era lo más cercano a una cocina… se dispuso a preparar un café cuando al voltear para tomar una taza… la imagen de una niña, con los ojos que denotaban sorpresa la hizo casi gritar del susto…

-woww!... dejo caer la taza…me asustaste… sonrió

La niña aun estaba impávida, sin decir una palabra

-que haces levantada tan temprano, cariño?... mientras recogía los pedazos de la taza que se había destrozado con la caída

Al notar que la niña solo la observaba…

-estas bien?... no te asustes… soy…

Justo iba decirle cuando la niña se adelanto

-River Song… tú eres Melody Pond

-si… como lo sabes?... te ha contado el doctor sobre mi?...

-tenía tantas ganas de verte!... corrió hacia ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo

-ohhh que tierna cariño…decía una River por demás extrañada ante el gesto

Luego de unos segundos Shopie se separo de ella y fue cuando River noto que tenía lagrimas en los ojos…

-qué pasa?... ven… la tomo de la mano y la sentó en una silla... –me contaras que te pasa?

-nada… lo siento… es la emoción

-emoción?... porque?...

-por verte… se limpiaba la cara

-a mi?...perdón pero no entiendo nada

-yo te conozco… del futuro… yo soy…

Justo le iba a revelar su identidad cuando una voz con acento escocés la interrumpió…

-tu hermana…

-qué?... cuestiono River incrédula

-Shopie es nuestra hija River… ella es tu hermana

-ohh dios mío… tuvieron más hijos?... tengo una hermana?... decía sin poderlo creer

-así es…

-qué emoción!... ven acá Shopie!... ahora ella quien la abrazaba

Amy casi derrama unas lágrimas de ver a River que abrazaba a su hija sin saberlo…

-porque no me lo dijo el doctor?

-ya lo conoces… spoilers!...

-ahora que te veo… te pareces a mí! … tienes mi pelo!

-si… también tus pecas!... decía feliz la niña

-espera… cuántos años tienes?

-10… tengo 10 años

-han pasado 10 años?... eres mi madre del futuro?... como es que luces igual?... cuestionaba a Amy

-solo ella es del futuro River…

A River no le cuadraban las cosas…

-yo quise venir a visitarlos… el doctor no quería que supieran quien era yo… pero ella lo descubrió… señalando a Amy

-viajas en el tiempo?... sola?...

-spoilers!... decía la niña haciendo reír a River

-ok ok…ya es suficiente saber que somos familia… ahora comprendo porque el doctor no me dijo nada…bueno y porque estas despierta?...

-escuche ruidos, quise venir a ver quién era…

-yo escuche un ruido fuerte…supongo que vino de ahí… señalando la taza

-lo siento si las desperté… suelo levantarme temprano… pero vuelvan a la cama…

-yo no quiero… estaré contigo…

-vamos Shopie… vuelve a la cama…

-pero…

-hazle caso a mama… y a tu hermana mayor… guiño el ojo

La niña se fue de ahí a regañadientes seguida de Amy…

-quiero estar con mi mama!...decía muy molesta mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama

-ya la viste… y por lo visto la veras mas…Shopie… lo siento pero no podemos decirle a River que eres su hija… no cuando ni siquiera yo se que paso… quiero que me cuentes todo

-ya te lo dije…mi mama murió

-quiero saber cómo… porque el doctor no lo impidió?

-mi mama se sacrifico por el…él dice que es un punto fijo y que no se pueden cambiar las cosas…

-como murió?

-ella fue a la biblioteca… es un planeta, ella lo llamo como siempre lo hacía… pero mi papa era muy joven… no la conocía aun… luego algo paso que puso en peligro a mi papa y ella dio su vida por el… no se toda la historia eso es lo único que me ha contado mi papa

Amy estaba con lágrimas en los ojos escuchando a su nieta

-tienes que ayudarme… mi papa dice que es un punto fijo… pero yo se que se pueden reescribir… mi abuelo me conto como había revivido…

-no te preocupes… haremos algo, lo prometo!... no dejaremos a River, solo prométeme que no le dirás la verdad…

-pero…

-por favor…

-está bien…

-ahora duerme…aun es muy temprano…

-ok… intentare dormir… se recostó en la cama

Amy se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina…

-como estas luego de saber que tienes una hermana?... cuestiono a River al verla tomando su café…

-me tomo por sorpresa, pero alegro por ustedes…ella es bellísima

-es idéntica a ti…

-lo sé!... eso me sorprendió mucho

-tú has pensado tener hijos?...

-yo?... con el doctor?... vaya… nunca me había cruzado por la cabeza… nuestra vida es muy complicada… sin mencionar peligrosa… no sé si un niño estaría a salvo

-pero lejos de eso… te gustaría?

-creo que sería muy feliz si eso pasara…

-bueno tal vez… algún día…

-no te imagino de abuela…bromeaba River

Luego de unos minutos ambas mujeres regresaron a su cuarto… el doctor aun seguía dormido... River se recostó a su lado..

-River?... decía adormilado

-aquí estoy amor… se acurruco con el

-dónde estabas?... enseguida se trato de incorporar

-tranquilo…fui a prepararme un café… por cierto ya conocí a Shopie…

-qué?...que te ha dicho?...cuestionaba alarmado

-lo siento cariño, la pobre no pudo guardar el secreto…me lo ha contado todo!... es increíble como salió a mí, no crees?

-River perdóname…no puedo hacer nada…

-de que hablas?... que tengo que perdonarte?...

De pronto el doctor no entendía nada…

CONTINUARA…

**Gracias** **por seguir leyendo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellooo aquí les traigo la actualización… siento mucho la espera, y espero que sea de su agrado, que lo disfruten! XD**

De pronto el doctor estaba confundido… que tanto sabía River? Que le había confesado Shopie?

-doctor?... estoy esperando una respuesta… decía con una voz firme sin disimular el enojo

-yo… que te dijo Shopie?... finalmente cuestiono

River enseguida noto que había algo más…

-porque no me lo dices tú?...

-vamos River!... tu sabes que algunas cosas no se pueden decir… spoilers!

-aja…pero nada que sea tan peligroso…

De pronto el doctor suspiro de alivio… sin duda alguna River no sabía nada de la biblioteca

-aun así… que tanto te dijo Shopie

-ya sé que somos familia… de pronto soltó River… ella jugaba con el…estaba tratando de averiguar que escondía

El doctor no sabía que decir

-no dices nada?...continuaba River esperando una respuesta

-no debió decírtelo

-porque no?

-no puedes saber cosas de tu futuro

-no veo cual sea el problema…

Parecía un juego sin terminar... donde por cada cuestionamiento que hacia River el doctor le contestaba con una afirmación que la dejaba con las mismas dudas

-que esconde Shopie?... porque viaja sola? …

-no te lo puedo decir

River hizo un gesto de hartazgo y se dio media vuelta en la cama

-tú sabes cómo son las reglas… trataba de acercarse a ella y abrazarla

-lo sé… pero creo que me estas ocultando algo muy importante

-por favor no te enfades

-que puede estar ocultando mi hermana?

-qué?...

-porque te sorprende tanto?... ya Amy y la propia Shopie me lo dijeron

-ok… por favor... solo olvídalo… regresare mañana mismo a Shopie a su tiempo

-no… déjala unos días por favor… ahora River se volteaba para verlo a la cara… por favor… no afectara nada unos días

-tú sabes que… justo el doctor iba darle un sermón sobre los posibles problemas que conlleva interactuar con su futuro cuando River lo callo con un beso…

-eso es muy tramposo River

-yo solo quería besarte… mientras se burlaba

-ok… si eso es lo que quieres… de pronto el doctor dio una voltereta quedando sobre ella para corresponderle el beso mientras River se dejaba hacer…

Para las 8 am todos en la Tardis estaban despiertos…

-buen día!... decía una por demás sonriente Shopie esperando con ansias volver a ver a su madre…

-buenos días… contestaba el doctor… tomando algo de la nevera…

-y mi madre?

-esta arreglándose…

La niña no podía evitar su cara de alegría…

-Shopie… hoy te irás a casa… a tu tiempo…

-de ninguna manera... no ahora

-sé lo que le dijiste a River y…

-no le dije la verdad!... le dijimos que era mi hermana… que era hija de Amy… no arruine nada!

-aun…

En ese preciso momento River hacia su entrada…

-hola cariño… mientras le tocaba la cabeza revolviéndole el cabello

-hola River… contestaba emocionada la niña

-hola a todos… saludaba también Amy junto con Rory

-y la familia está unida!... decía Rory

-porque no vamos de paseo?... que dicen?... por demás alegre Shopie

-no… lo siento Shopie… tengo que enviarte de vuelta… una vez más el doctor le informaba de sus planes

-ya te dije que no!... haciendo un berrinche

-vamos cariño... unos días no hará ningún daño…

-no River…lo siento Shopie… pero tienes que volver… es todo lo que diré

-no va a ir a ningún lado… decía enérgica Amy… -ella estará aquí

-Amy… por favor no intervengas…trataba de calmarla

-estamos hablando de mi hija…-doctor… yo sé… de pronto Amy miro al doctor, sin duda estaba hablando River y el doctor pudo notar eso…-ella no irá a ningún lado… aun… ok?

-ok… el doctor agacho la mirada…

-muy bien… entonces vayamos pensando en un lugar al cual visitar… trataba de calmar los ánimos Rory

Y mientras River platicaba con Amy y Shopie, el doctor estaba en los controles, investigando el tiempo exacto de Shopie

-hasta cuando ibas a decirnos?... se le acerco Rory

-yo… no puedo cambiarlo

-es nuestra hija!... tu esposa y la madre de tu hija!

-baja la voz por favor… y crees q no se eso?... como crees que me siento?... si pudiera daría mi vida por ella… decía susurrando

-ella lo ha dado todo por ti… no le hagas esto por favor… casi al borde de las lagrimas… cosa que el doctor noto, por lo que se alejo de él…

Mientras tanto las chicas Pond tenían una conversación peculiar

-River…

-si cariño?... mientras le trenzaba el cabello

-cuando sea grande quiero ser como tu

-aww…. Acaso no es una belleza tu hija, mama?

-lo sé…sonreía Amy

-espero ser una buena hermana en el futuro…

-eres la mejor… se volteo y la abrazo…

-oh… tendré que hacerte la trenza de nuevo… se quejo bromeando River

-lo siento…

-estaba bromeando cariño, me da mucha alegría saber de tu existencia… ahora ve a cepillarte el cabello…

-si!... contesto la niña saliendo de ahí casi corriendo

-mama… que pasa?

-de qué?

-acaso no te da gusto que Shopie esté aquí?...

-claro que si… porque dices eso?

-has estado muy pensativa… estas aun en shock por la noticia?

-supongo que si…

-no te preocupes… todo saldrá bien…

-eso espero… suspiro Amy

De pronto noto como River hacia gestos raros…

-estas bien?...

-de pronto me dieron nauseas… creo que la comida no me cayó bien… Amy sonrió al escuchar esto... – de que te ríes?

-nada…

- y bien?... a dónde iremos?... gritaba River volteando a ver al doctor

-aun no lo decido…

-vamos!... de cuando acá te la piensas tanto?...

El doctor solo volteo los ojos…

Luego de unos minutos la Tardis aterrizaba en un planeta donde las playas era el mayor atractivo…

-ok… ya estamos aquí… antes de salir sugiero que busquen un atuendo adecuado…

Tanto las chicas como Rory corrieron a los cuartos a buscar trajes de baño…

-River… entraba el doctor al cuarto

-si?...

-espero que no te pongas algo muy revelador… arqueando las cejas…

-que yo sepa… nunca te he pedido permiso para saber que ropa usar

-lo sé... por eso lo digo

-mmm… no lo sé... estaba pensando en este… de pronto sujetaba un mini bikini de 2 piezas

-estás loca!... casi grita escandalizado… -no usaras eso!

-doctor… estas celoso acaso?... decía burlona

-bien sabes que a donde quiera que vamos… acaparas las miradas… y se que te das cuenta de eso!...es más te gusta!... decía haciendo pucheros

-a mi solo me importa que me veas tu… se acerco y lo rodo con los brazos por la cintura

-si piensas usar eso… créeme no solo yo te veré

-estaba bromeando!... no usare eso… aun!... guiño el ojo… -usare este!... mientras le mostraba un traje de 1 pieza en color azul…-azul Tardis… volvió a guiñar el ojo

-está mejor… pero aun así es muy revelador…

-cierra la boca!... y dime que usaras tu?... no iras con esa ridícula pajarita verdad?

-las pajaritas son cool…

-cariño… por favor…

-estaba bromeando!...

Finalmente la familia salió de la Tardis… Amy traía puesto un traje de baño color rosa muy tenue… y un pareo casi del mismo tono, Rory traía un short… y bajo el brazo las toallas para la arena, la pequeña Shopie traía un traje de una pieza por demás tierno en tonos celeste, River se veía espectacular con su traje azul Tardis con un pronunciado escote en v, acompañado de un pareo que contrastaba con el, finalmente salió el doctor… con su traje de baño en short y las toallas sobre el hombro…

-bien… vamos a tomar un poco el sol…

Los lugareños eran similares a los humanos, solo que estos tenían un color de piel verde tenue, además de ser por demás pacíficos, cosa que el doctor sabia…

Luego de poner las toallas sobre la arena y las sombrillas… River fue al bar de la playa

-gracias… mientras tomaba el vaso con la bebida que había pedido

-no hay de que… el camarero le guiño el ojo… cosa que River noto

-River!... yo también quiero algo!... se acerco Shopie agitada y muy acalorada

-muy bien… me das algún jugo de frutas para ella, por favor

-lo que tú quieras nena… sonreía el tipo por demás descarado

*no te atrevas a coquetearle!*… de pronto… River escucho a Shopie…-perdón?...

-qué?... sonrió la niña

-has dicho algo?...

-yo?...no…

River se quedo confundida... Claramente la escucho… mientras esperaba el jugo… River ahora escucho que la niña tarareaba…volteo a verla pero ella no emitía ningún sonido… recordó que el doctor al ser un señor del tiempo y la conexión que existía entre ellos, le había confesado que podía escuchar sus pensamientos al ser ella también una señora del tiempo… ella por más que lo había intentado.. nunca había podido escuchar los pensamientos de él o de sus padres…

-aquí esta preciosa… algo más?...

*deja de coquetearle a mi mama imbécil!*…. River se quedo helada al escuchar eso… su mama?... pensó alarmada

-River?... estas bien?... cuestiono la niña preocupada

CONTINUARA….


	7. Chapter 7

**Helloooooo aquí les dejo otro capi, espero que les guste y espero no tardarme tanto en el próximo **

-si… es solo el calor cariño… trataba de sonreír

-ahhh ok… nos vamos?

-sí, claro…

River regreso con el grupo que permanecía sentado a la orilla de la playa…

-que trajeron?... cuestiono la pelirroja

-un par de bebidas… quieres?... contesto Shopie

-no gracias, ya iré por una en unos momentos

Y mientras el doctor y Rory se adentraban al agua, River seguía un tanto ausente tras lo sucedido minutos atrás…

-dime Shopie… se que dirás spoilers, pero… porque estás aquí sola?

-ya te lo dije… quería visitarlos… mientras se tomaba su bebida tratando de salir de la situación

-lo sé… pero porque sola?... acaso mama te deja viajar?

-no puedo decirte nada, lo siento River

-es mejor que lo dejemos así… intervino Amy

-no sé cómo puedes estar tranquila…

-es por eso que el doctor no quería decirnos nada…

-ok ok… no cuestionare mas

*lo siento mama no puedo decirte nada*… de pronto River escucho el pensamiento de Shopie y se quedo mas perpleja

-estas bien? Cuestiono Amy en cuanto vio su expresión de asombro

-si… es solo… suspiro –necesito ir al tocador

-quieres que te acompañe?... dijo la niña

-no gracias Shopie… iré yo sola

River salió de ahí totalmente asombrada, Shopie era su hija… de pronto las cosas se acomodaban, -es mi hija… claro por eso puede viajar y conoce la Tardis, pero porque ocultármelo? Que esconden?... pensaba en voz alta… en ese instante River sonrió… se había concentrado en el hecho de que le estaban ocultando la verdad, y no había caído en cuenta de que ella tendría una hija… una hija con el doctor, nunca le había pasado por la cabeza tal cosa, sabia de los peligros a los que se expondría, pero al parecer eso no le había importado a su yo del futuro, tendría un bebe y eso la hacía muy feliz, pensar en eso le hizo derramar unas lagrimas, lagrimas de felicidad por el hecho de saber que tendría un futuro con el doctor…fue así como la encontró Rory…

-River? Qué pasa? Porque estas llorando?... cuestionaba alarmado

-no es nada… mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas del rostro… estoy algo sensible supongo

-estás segura?... cuestionaba aun con sospecha

-si… de verdad Rory…

Rory se estremeció un poco… el que su hija de pronto le llamara por su nombre le dolía un poco

-yo sé que aun no me puedes tener la confianza que debería haber entre un padre y su hija… pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí… que te quiero…esto último lo dijo un poco apenado…- y cualquier cosa que necesites aquí estaré…

-eres un muy buen padre Rory… tengo al mejor papa del mundo, de eso no me cabe duda…

Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo, luego de unos minutos

-estas bien, de verdad?...

-si… por favor no le menciones nada de esto al doctor o mama…

-es nuestro secreto hija

River sonrió… amaba el hecho de que Rory intentara ser un padre normal

Shopie pudo notar como River no solo se había quedado insatisfecha con sus respuestas, si no que seguía por demás ausente

-algo le pasa a mama… le susurro a Amy…

-lo sé… creo que sospecha que le ocultamos algo

-abuela… y si le decimos la verdad?

-no!... eso no Shopie!... primero debemos de encontrar una solución junto con el doctor

-mi papa no está poniendo mucho de su parte para eso…decía un tanto afligida… -me quiere regresar a mi tiempo

-ten fe… tu papa ama a River… estoy segura que podemos hacer algo

Luego de unos instantes en el que el doctor se aburría de estar solo, se unió a las chicas

-y bien?... donde esta River? Cuestiono sentándose a un costado

-mi mama fue al tocador…

-Shopie, no debes llamarla así…

-es su hija, claro que puede llamarla así… intervino la pelirroja

-Amy… River no puede saber que…

Amy no lo dejo continuar...-que tendrá una hija contigo y que morirá?

-las cosas no son…

-y como son doctor? …de pronto Amy casi gritaba

-sé que es difícil de entender y ni siquiera te pido que lo hagas… sin embargo, debes confiar en mi Amy… que todo lo que hecho por River…

-me es tan difícil doctor… ahora que se que River puede morir… y lo sé… estoy diciendo puede porque hare lo que sea para que mi hija siga con vida…

-eso es imposible Amy…

-papa por favor… tiene que haber una solución…

Los tres quedaron en silencio, no eran para nada unas vacaciones placenteras…

-que pasa con ustedes?... porque esas caras largas?... decía River junto con Rory cuando se acercaban a ellos

-nos preguntábamos donde estaban!... respondió animoso el doctor en contraste con las caras largas de Amy y Shopie

-solo teníamos un momento padre e hija… sonrió Rory mientras abrazaba de la cintura a River

-la familia lo es todo… contesto Shopie mientras miraba al doctor, cosa que noto River

Luego de unas horas, todos partieron a una especie de hotel, las chicas se pusieron de acuerdo para ponerse en contra del doctor cuando este sugirió regresar a la Tardis, habían acordado que Rory y Amy se quedarían en un cuarto, River y el doctor en otro dejando a Shopie en un cuarto en medio de ambos, que con solo abrir una puerta contigua podían tener acceso a él.

Ya en su cuarto…

-que tienes?...cuestiono el doctor a River, mientras se recostaba

-te amo…

-eso lo sé… se acerco y la beso

-tú piensas en el futuro?...

El doctor hizo una mueca, lo que menos quería pensar era en el futuro, ese futuro que amenazaba con quitarle a River

River volteo a verlo que hasta ese entonces permanecía abrazada a el

-y?

-no me gusta pensar en el futuro… prefiero vivir el hoy, el ahora

River sabía que el doctor conocía el origen de Shopie y que este no le diría nada, por lo que decidió esperar

-y ya que quiero vivir el presente… este me gusta mucho... la beso de nuevo, esta vez bajando su mano acariciando sus muslos

-están mis padres… respingo River

-perdón?... desde cuando te importa… esta vez la besaba en el cuello

-desde cuando a ti no te importa?...fingió quejarse

-quiero estar contigo…esta vez sus manos iban a sus pechos

-cariño… espera… se levanto

-qué pasa?...

-iré a checar que Shopie este dormida…

-porque?... decía preocupado

-está sola, solo le preguntare si necesita algo

-Amy puede ir con ella!... lo que menos quería era una reunión a solas entre River y Shopie

-es mi hermana!... ya vuelvo… y te prometo que te compensare…guiñando el ojo

River dejo al doctor solo y se dirigió con Shopie, abrió lentamente la puerta y vio a la que sería su hija sumergida entre las sabanas…

Se acerco a hurtadillas notando que estaba profundamente dormida, esta vez la vio con detenimiento, examino cada parte de su cara, empezó a sacarle parecido tanto con ella como con el doctor, la niña de pronto se estremeció y entre abrió los ojos, de tan dormida que estaba no ubico donde estaba o con quien…

-mama?... eres tú?

-si soy yo… vuelve a dormir…susurro

-te extrañe mucho… decía aun dormida

-y yo a ti

-no me vuelvas a dejar… no te vayas… mientras se daba vuelta en la cama y se volvía a dormir

A River se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, dejarla? Como había podido dejar a su hija?, tenía tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta… se limpio el rostro y volvió con el doctor.

-aun estoy esperando… sonriendo

-cariño, te parece que lo dejemos para otra ocasión?, no me siento bien

-que te pasa?... que paso con Shopie?

-que paso de qué?...

-pues es lo que te estoy preguntando

-lo que yo digo es porque tendría que pasar algo con Shopie?

-no es que tenga que pasar algo con ella… quiero saber qué te pasa a ti

-me siento un poco mal, la comida de este planeta supongo

-ok… descansa, mientras le ayudaba a recostarse

A la mañana siguiente el grupo se encontraba desayunando en un lugar que el doctor había encontrado

-como amanecieron?... abrió la charla Rory

-River se sintió un poco mal anoche… comentaba el doctor

-que te pasa River? Aun te sientes mal?... cuestiono Amy preocupada

-no… estoy bien… solo algunos mareos

-me permitirías checarte más tarde en la Tardis?...

-estoy bien papa… no es nada….

-aun así quiero hacerte un chequeo, no está demás

-ok… como tu ordenes…sonrió… y tu Shopie? Como dormiste?

-muy bien… tuve un sueño muy bonito

-que soñaste?... Mientras todos miraban intrigados

-soñé con alguien que hace mucho tiempo no veía

River sabía que a quien se refería Shopie era ella, por lo que no quiso profundizar en ello.

Luego de desayunar y dar un último paseo por el planeta, todos regresaron a la Tardis, ahí espero Amy a que Rory se llevara a River a checar junto con Shopie, para quedarse a solas con el doctor…

-nervioso?... cuestiono

-porque habría de estarlo?

-tal vez porque tu esposa este embarazada?

-ella no… Amy lo interrumpió

-lo estará… y por los síntomas.., tal vez en este momento…

-aun no lo sabemos…

-y que harás? Le dirás la verdad?

-ya hemos hablado de ello

-y yo te he dicho que no dejare que mi hija se muera, si River está embarazada, ella tiene que saber que Shopie es su hija… enfatizo

El doctor se quedo impávido sin saber que decir

CONTINUARA…


	8. Chapter 8

_**Helloooooo chicas, gracias por sus comentarios y espero que les guste el capi, q lo disfruten **_

-Amy… quiero contarte mi versión de la historia… casi susurraba el doctor

- ya me ha contado Shopie… decía en tono molesto

-ella no sabe la verdad del todo, te suplico que me escuches…

Amy pudo notar la preocupación y tristeza en la cara del doctor

-ok… habla…

Poco a poco el doctor le conto toda la historia, tal como había pasado, aquella historia que por mucho tiempo había sido un montaña de emociones, primero la identidad de River, luego su boda y ahora como sobre llevar que pronto se acercaba el final.

-cuando yo la conocí no sabía quién era, luego de comprobar que ella se convertiría en alguien muy importante a tal grado de decirle mi nombre quise salvarla, lo intente lo juro, pero no pude, ella se sacrifico… Amy… ella sabía que las cosas no podían cambiar, que ella debía morir, si yo hubiera muerto ahí, yo no estaría ahora, no te hubiera conocido nunca, River… nuestra River no existiría, ni tampoco mi hija.

Amy trago saliva, sus ojos mostraban la clara señal que estaba a punto de romper en llanto

-luego de dejarla ahí, has vuelto a la biblioteca?

- no… no puedo Amy, no teniendo aquí a River, quiero vivir cada minuto a su lado.

-y no puedes hacer nada para sacarla de ahí? … debe de haber una forma…esta vez las lagrimas ya rodaban por su mejilla.

-no la hay, su cuerpo ya no esta Amy… es solo un recuerdo guardado en una computadora… ahora era el doctor quien lloraba.

-ella tiene que saberlo doctor…

-para que Amy?... para decirle que morirá?... que no pude salvarla? Tendrá que vivir con el temor de cuando despierte piense que ese puede ser su ultimo día?

-pero tal vez ella pueda encontrar una solución…

-ya te explique Amy… crees que me quede conforme?... que solo me senté tan tranquilo esperando?... lo he intentado, le he dado mil vueltas al asunto y no hay manera… por favor Amy, si River está embarazada ahora, dejémosla que disfrute su embarazo que sea feliz el tiempo que le queda, no podemos torturarla con esa verdad…

Amy suspiro – se que tienes razón, se que de haber la solución, tu ya hubieras intentado algo… pero me niego a creerlo… doctor… mi hija morirá… no le pidas a una madre que acepte eso.

-solo quiero que ella sea feliz

-lo sé…

-por favor no le digas nada… te lo suplico Amy, no por mi… por ella.

-no lo hare doctor… pero que haremos con Shopie?

-ella se tendrá que ir a su tiempo… no puede estar con River si está embarazada… no puede interactuar con su otro yo

-será muy difícil para ella

-lo sé…

Mientras tanto al otro extremo de la Tardis, Rory revisaba minuciosamente a su hija.

-ok… los exámenes han salido bien, excepto que hay algo que tengo que comprobar… recuéstate…

- qué pasa? Un tanto alarmada

-ya te lo diré en cuanto, te escanee

River hizo caso a Rory y se recostaba nerviosa esperando que pasara sobre su cuerpo un aparato de escáner mientras que Shopie observaba atenta.

Rory hacia gesticulaciones cada vez más raras cosa que empezaron a impacientar a River

-River… levántate la blusa

-para qué?...

-quiero escuchar algo

-mi corazón esta acá arriba…

- no es eso lo que quiero escuchar…

River hizo caso y cada vez se ponía más nerviosa… ella intuía lo que se vendría después, Rory encendió el monitor y unto gel en el abdomen de River… paso cuidadosamente el aparato sobre el presionándolo un poco… de pronto ahí estaba…

-ese es el ruido que quería escuchar!... casi grita Rory

-es…

-sí lo es!...

-que es eso? Cuestionaba intrigada Shopie

-es un corazón… sonrió Rory… bueno dos corazones por lo que se puede apreciar

River soltó en llanto, mientras Shopie sonreía emocionada…

-tendrás un bebe River… seré abuelo muy pronto….

En ese instante el Doctor y Amy hacían su entrada…

-que pasaa…. Se desvaneció de pronto su voz al ver el monitor y escuchar a todo volumen los corazones de la que sería su primogénita.

-es…ohh dios mío!... River estas embarazada!... gritaba Amy emocionada…

-sorpresa mami!... decía una River burlona aun con lagrimas

-tu… se acerco a ella… lo siento… permiso Rory… y en eso beso a River con todas sus fuerzas…-gracias, por esto...

-no tienes nada que agradecer cariño

Y mientras el Doctor seguía hablando con River…

-Shopie… se acerco Amy…-necesito hablar contigo…

La niña hizo caso y se dirigió con Amy a uno de los cuartos…

-Shopie he hablado con el doctor… cariño no hay nada que él pueda hacer…

-ya te convenció?... estás de acuerdo con que mi mama se muera?

-no… y me duele mucho Shopie, pero no hay ninguna forma, quiero que River sea feliz el tiempo que le queda…

-y yo?... abuela… yo quiero estar con ella…ahora la niña lloraba…-quiero quedarme con ella

-no es posible cariño, si lo haces puede afectar a River, porque ahora está embarazada de ti… y tal vez no solo afecte a ella si no a ti… como bebe me refiero, se puede complicar el embarazo…

-pero es que… en ese momento Shopie fue interrumpida por el sonido de un manipulador vórtice…

-ahí estas…

-hola papi… decía cabizbaja

Amy no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían… ahí estaba el doctor con un peinado distinto y completamente diferente en su forma de vestir…

-hola Amy… sonrió

-doctor… eres tú?... se acerco a tocarle la cara para comprobar que en verdad estaba sucediendo

-soy yo… vayas que eres joven Pond!...

-papa la he visto!... es tan bella….

-te lo dije… pero tú sabes que tenemos que irnos…

-yo quiero quedarme más tiempo con ella…

- no estoy muy contento con lo que hiciste señorita… ya me vinieron los nuevos recuerdos, has cambiado el tiempo y fuiste muy grosera con mi yo del pasado

-papa!... es que eras muy bobo!

Amy casi escupía de la risa….

-esta niña… Amy… que hare con ella?

-papa no me quiero ir… no sin despedirme de mi mama…

-cariño tenemos que irnos, esto puede causar un agujero en el universo… además… se acerco a susurrarle al oído –tendrás tu rayo de sol

A la niña se le abrieron de más los ojos…

-abuela… se acerco a abrazarla… -gracias por todo…

En ese momento entraba Rory al cuarto…

-que… ohh dios mío… eres el doctor de futuro!

-Rory el romano!... se acerco a abrazarlo –bueno siento no platicar mas contigo, mi yo del pasado seguramente será más ameno que yo, nos vamos cariño?

-adiós abuelo…

-adiós Shopie…

El sonido del manipulador vórtice hizo que vieran por última vez a la pequeña Shopie que partía con su padre…

-wow!... nunca se acaban las sorpresas… decía Rory aun asombrado

-lo sé… Rory… he hablado con el doctor, me ha contado toda la verdad… Rory acorde, lo siento si no lo hice contigo presente, pero estabas con River… -de ocultarle a River la verdad… no es justo para ella que el tiempo que le queda este atemorizada por lo que pasara…

-pero… y Shopie? … se quedara sola?

-tiene a su padre, como ya lo vimos… además nos tendrá siempre a nosotros… no hay nada que podamos hacer...ya una vez lo dijo River… quien querría saber de su propia muerte?... suspiro mientras abrazaba a un Rory por demás conmovido.

CONTINUARA…

_**Gracias por leer y ya vendrá otro capi, bonito fin de semanaaa y a disfrutar de Doctor Who 7 temporada wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii XDD**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hellooooooooooooo chicas, gracias por seguir la historia y una enorme disculpa por no actualizar pronto, pero me han atiborrado de trabajo u.u… no las entretengo mas y que lo disfruten XD**

Y mientras Amy consolaba a Rory, el doctor y River aun seguían un tanto asombrados de las nuevas noticias.

- como te sientes? … cuestiono River acariciándole el cabello, que para ese entonces yacía recargado sobre su abdomen

-estoy emocionado, sorprendido y maravillado...levanto la cabeza para verla y se acerco a darle un cálido beso

- Tendremos un hijo doctor, alguna vez lo imaginaste?

- no… no porque no quisiera, es solo que… no creí que pudiera pasar, y tú? Como te sientes con la noticia?

-yo siempre me pregunte si algún día tendría hijos, sin embargo lo veía como algo imposible o al menos no muy apegado a nuestra realidad

- tendremos un hijo River…le tomo la mano… y te juro que será lo más preciado para mi

- eso lo sé… sonrió

Finalmente River se levanto de la camilla y ambos fueron en busca de los demás integrantes de la familia

- pasa algo?... porque están tan cabizbajos?... creí que les alegraría la noticia … decía River al ver sus rostros … - un momento, donde esta Shopie?

-se fue… decía Rory por demás serio

- a donde? Enseguida cuestiono el doctor

- con el doctor… contesto Amy

-el doctor? … perdón yo soy el doctor, yo no me la lleve a ningún lado ... decía el doctor confundido

- se fue con tu yo del futuro doctor, viniste por ella

- Ohhh… respondía sorprendido…-como luzco?

-cierra la boca!...decía River – dijo algo más?

-no… solo que tenía que regresar a su tiempo, ella lamento no despedirse de ti River

- Ohhh… pobrecilla… me hubiera encantado hacerlo…respondió triste

-bueno, algún día tenía que pasar… dijo el doctor lo que lo hizo acreedor a miradas de enojo

Vamos Rory… vamos a prepararnos algo de tomar…mientras ambos salían del cuarto

Luego de algunas horas desde la partida de Shopie, el doctor busco la oportunidad de quedarse a solas con Amy

-Amy… necesito hablar contigo

-qué pasa?

-quiero saber exactamente que paso cuando mi yo del futuro vino por Shopie, dijo algo?

-no… nada, estabas igual de loco que siempre

-eso no es gracioso Amelia…

-Doctor hay algo que me dejo muy intrigada

-qué es? …

-antes que nada… doctor… si tu perdieras a River, si supieras que murió…

-ya hemos hablado de eso y… Amy lo interrumpió

-déjame terminar… si no la hubieras visto en años… y tuvieras la oportunidad de verla una vez más, lo harías?

-por supuesto que sí!... no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad… porque lo preguntas?... por demás confuso

-porque tu yo del futuro parecía muy tranquilo doctor… si en verdad no hubieras visto a River… tu yo del futuro me refiero, esperaría que su actitud fuera de nostalgia y que quisiera verla… sin embargo estaba por demás tranquilo… hasta de buen humor podría decirse

-Amelia lo que estas insinuando es muy serio…

-lo sé… además doctor… tu yo del futuro le dijo a Shopie que había cambiado el futuro, tal vez River esté viva!

-eso es imposible Amy y tú lo sabes… decía nervioso

-piénsalo doctor… te conozco… se que esa actitud no era la de un hombre viudo y dolido

-no sé qué pensar Amy

-puede haber esperanza… sonrió

-le has dicho esto a Rory?

-no… no hasta tener la certeza

-haces bien…

-entonces… tú crees lo mismo que yo?

-ya no se qué creer Amelia… dijo un tanto serio y se marcho de ahí

Pasaron 4 meses y el vientre de River iba creciendo rápidamente, el embarazo de los señores del tiempo eran más rápidos que el de los humanos así que en vez de 9 meses serian 6 meses de espera para conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia

-River estas… justo iba a cuestionarla cuando Amy la encontró sentada en la cama con los ojos un tanto rojos, se le notaba que había llorado – estas bien?

-si… lo siento, creo que no los acompañare…sollozo

-porque no?

-mírame!... decía casi molesta

-yo te veo hermosa como siempre

-mama… puedo verme en el espejo sabias?

-River eres la mujer embarazada más hermosa que yo haya visto

-gracias… pero igual no iré

-que pasa River?... tú no eres así de insegura

-lo sé… lo sé… son las hormonas supongo, pero estoy más lenta que una tortuga, ni siquiera puedo tocarme los pies y por cualquier cosa estúpida lloro

-eso no es verdad

-madre… ayer llore al ver al doctor bailar

-bueno ambas sabemos que eso es muy deprimente… ambos soltaron una carcajada

-me pregunto si este bebe heredara su locura

- y que me dices de ti querida?... tal vez ese niño nazca con un arma en la mano… River sonrió de nuevo…

-gracias por hacerme reír…lo necesitaba

-entonces… nos acompañaras?

-no tengo ánimos mama… estoy bien…es solo que estoy cansada

-ok si es por esa razón, está bien… le diré a los chicos

Amy salió de ahí dejando a River un tanto más calmada, en ese momento la puerta se abrió de nuevo…

-que haces aquí? … cuestiono River molesta

-me quiero quedar contigo… decía el doctor acurrucándose junto a ella

-doctor estoy bien, solo estoy cansada… no hay es nada para alarmarse

-lo sé…

-y entonces?

-quiero quedarme contigo

-ambos sabemos que te mueres de ganas de conocer las ruinas de tolden

-prefiero estar aquí

-no lo hagas… no me hagas sentir una inútil

-podre ir a las ruinas después… soy un señor del tiempo

- pero si ya estamos aquí… River hizo de pronto una mueca

-qué pasa?

-no es nada!... enfatizo… es solo que el bebe es igual de terco que tu y sigue estando en la misma posición… me incomoda un poco

El doctor le toco el vientre con la mano y acerco su cara

-podrías moverte?... mama se está molestando… susurraba… hay que dejarla descansar, no la has visto de mal humor… esto último hizo que River le diera un golpe

Como si fuera magia River hizo otra mueca, pero esta vez era de alivio, el bebe se había acomodado

-gracias… pero sabes lo que pienso de que hables con nuestro hijo no nacido

-River… nosotros nos entendemos muy bien

-eso lo sé… pero siento que me excluyen

-ohhh la escuchaste bebe?... cuando salgas tendrás que ser muy cariñoso con mama porque es celosa

-no soy celosa!... respingo

-y además es mentirosa… auuuuu … casi grito cuando River le dio un pellizco

-ya quiero que nazca doctor…

-yo también…

Ambos se quedaron abrazados hasta que el sueño los venció…

CONTINUARA….

**Espero que les haya gustado :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Helloooooo una vez más disculpen tantooo tiempo sin actualizar creí que ya no tenía caso, pero 2 muy buenas y zorronaaas amigas hahahaha me insistieron, así que no las entretengo mas y que lo disfruten! XD**

Los meses pasaron volando y River estaba por demás ansiosa de tener en sus brazos a su bebe, el Doctor ni que decir se la pasaba no solo mimándola sino hablando con la barriga en todo momento, cosa que ya mas que molestia le daba risa a River.

Eran las 6:00 am en un lugar lejano a la tierra y los esposos dormían plácidamente en su recamara de la Tardis, de pronto River sintió un pinchazo en el abdomen que hizo que se despertara sobresaltada, el Doctor había caído rendido la noche anterior luego de una aventura con la familia Pond, por lo que River se sentó en la cama tocándose el vientre un tanto preocupada, el dolor se fue, pero no habían pasado ni 20 minutos cuando una vez más la incomodidad volvió, se puso de pie con sumo cuidado para no despertar al Doctor y se dirigió a la cocina.

Ahí se sorprendió de ver a Amy tomando un café con una cara por demás somnolienta.

Madre? Que haces aquí tan temprano? – susurro acercándose.

Rory parece un león!... sus ronquidos me despertaron y tú? Pasa algo? , te sientes mal?

Es un malestar leve, creo que no me cayó bien la cena –sonrió un poco tratando de no preocuparla – me tomare un té y regresare a la cama.

Yo te lo preparo hija! – se acerco a ella y le acaricio su ya más que abultado vientre.

River estaba por demás contenta, sus padres sabiendo que la llegada de su nieta se acercaba había decidido volver a la Tardis hasta que River y su primogénita estuvieran bien, esas muestras de cariño la tenían muy agradecida, ahora ya no eran solo los mejores amigos, eran sus padres y estaban con ella comportándose como tal.

Luego del té, River regreso a la cama tratando de no hacer ningún ruido sin embargo el doctor ya la esperaba con sus cuestionamientos.

-a donde fuiste?

- fui por un té, vuelve a dormir.

-ya se me fue el sueño – le tomo de la cintura y le ayudo a recostarse junto a él.

-yo estoy por demás cansada.

-no!... –dijo el doctor en voz alta cosa que espanto a River.

-qué pasa? –se giro hacia él.

-ohh noo decías que estas cansada amor? –esta vez bajo el volumen de la voz.

-estas bien doctor? –lo miraba extrañada.

-ohh es que invite a Martha y a Jack a venir.

-bromeas?

-nop! –decía sonriendo.

-Doctor, no podre atenderlos en este estado –se quejo y de pronto su voz se quebraba.

- Amy está aquí, ella se hará cargo.

- yo soy tu esposa! –el doctor pudo notar los pequeños sollozos que trataba de contener.

-estas llorando? – Cuando era por demás evidente le beso los labios y la abrazo – es solo una visita, no hay nada de qué preocuparse –le volvió a besar.

-ok… ashh odio estas estúpidas hormonas - se quejo molesta.

Luego de que River se quedo profundamente dormida el doctor recibía a Jack y Martha.

Como esta? me preocupo ese mensaje tuyo. –cuestiono Martha mientras le daba un abrazo.

-ya hable con ella, creo que se tranquilizo –respondió ante la mirada de confusión de todos.

- River se tranquilizo? –cuestiono Amy

-no… la bebe… estaba por demás inquieta, quería nacer esta mañana, le dije que no, que esperara al menos unas horas más.

-sabes que eso es por demás raro? –se burlaba Jack.

-que tiene de raro que hable con mi hija?

-no sería raro si tu hija ya hubiera nacido –respondió Rory.

-ohh Rory, el embarazo de un señor del tiempo es muy diferente al humano ya lo notaste y el dolor también lo es, este es una bebe ya casi consciente, por lo que no estará nada quieta, tendré que estar en comunicación con ella durante el parto. –Rory se quedo por demás desconcertado y preocupado por su hija.

Luego de la pequeña charla el doctor dio la indicación de pasar al comedor, justo cuando Amy servía la comida, hacia su entrada una River por demás exhausta se podía ver y tratando de hacer un esfuerzo por qué ellos no lo notaran.

-buenos días! – con una sonrisa

-River Song!... tu cada día estas más sexy –le guiñaba el ojo Jack, mientras le daba un gran abrazo.

-esposo presente! No lo olviden…-fingía enojo el Doctor.

- no creo nada de lo que dijiste Jack pero gracias… me alegro de verte, hola Martha – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-como te sientes River? –cuestiono Amy

-bien, ya mejor – en ese momento River hizo una mueca.

-tranquila! – grito el doctor.

- qué? –decía River viéndolo.

-digo que tu tranquila…todo hay que tomárselo con calma River… hoy serás como una invitada, no quiero que hagas ningún tipo de esfuerzo.

-cariño, vamos no me avergüences delante de mis amigos.

-el Doctor tiene razón River – dijo Martha – debes de tomar descanso.

-lo ves? Tengo razón.

River rodo los ojos mientras la comida transcurría con uno que otro dolor, ella no quería decir nada para no alarmar a la familia, no creía que estaría de parto porque los dolores no eran tan fuertes en ese momento y lo que menos quería era incomodar a la visita.

La tarde transcurrió muy tranquila, Martha platicaba de algunos métodos de hospital con Rory y Amy, mientras que Jack se entretenía con la Tardis y el Doctor, los dolores fueron cada vez más fuertes y River se empezó a preocupar, el Doctor lo pudo notar y como en otras ocasiones le lanzaba algunos gritos que para entonces hicieron sospechar a River.

-Doctor puedes venir un momento? – interrumpía a los chicos.

-sí, claro… ahora vuelvo Jack.

- por mí no te preocupes –decía un Jack por demás entretenido.

Una vez que se alejaron de el…

-este bebe nacerá hoy verdad?

-si… respondió serio.

-y todos esos gritos eran por eso?

-ella es obstinada… no se a quien salió –bromeaba –quiere salir cuanto antes y eso no es nada bueno.

River se toco el vientre e hizo una mueca de dolor, el Doctor sabia que las contracciones eran cada vez más fuertes y sentía admiración por su mujer que las soportaba estoicamente de pie.

-vamos a recostarte, ella estará aquí muy pronto.

River le tomo la mano y se dejo guiar a la recamara, se dio un baño esperando que la relajara un poco, pero el dolor aumentaba, se recostó en la cama, mientras que el doctor estaba sentado junto a ella sosteniéndole la mano.

Toma River muerde esto, te hará sentir mejor –decía Martha dándole cubos de hielo, mientras monitoreaba las contracciones.

Amy estaba de pie con una cara de preocupación e impotencia por no poder hacer nada, mientras que Rory le daba suaves masajes en la parte baja de la espalda para aminorar el dolor.

El capitán Jack esperaba afuera de la recamara, el doctor lo quería a su lado por si algo pasaba, desde que se supo del embarazo de River, temía que alguien quisiera tomar a su hija.

-gracias papa… eso se siente tan bien –decía una River con el pelo ya húmedo del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

River aguanta un poco más cariño –le beso la frente – ya es hora… y tu –dirigiéndose a su vientre –pórtate bien con mama.

River que para entonces había soportado el dolor sin quejas, en esta ocasión dio un grito de dolor, que alarmo al doctor, se podía ver el miedo en sus ojos, no podía ver a River sufrir, era una tortura para él.

-no puedes darle algo para el dolor? –cuestiono Amy

-sería el primero en dárselo si pudiera, pero esto es así… lamentablemente.

- doctor me estoy muriendo – sollozo River

-te prometo que será solo un momento, vamos cariño… tu eres River Song! Tu puedes hacer esto! –trataba de animarla.

-puedo ver la cabeza! – exclamo Martha, mientras Rory le asistía casi con lagrimas en los ojos.

River sentía que la estaban desgarrando por dentro, trataba de ser fuerte pero lagrimas de dolor rodaban por sus mejillas, luego de unos minutos el llanto de un bebe inundo la habitación.

-es una hermosa niña! – exclamo Martha

-River es hermosa… soy abuelo, Amy… somos abuelos –decía un Rory por demás emocionado.

Amy estaba con lágrimas en los ojos al igual que River.

Luego de que el mismo Rory se encargara de limpiar a su nieta, se la entrego a River no sin antes darle un tierno beso en la frente.

-hola bebe… -mientras le sostenía una de sus manos –así que eras tú quien hablaba con el doctor.

La bebe apenas si abría los ojos, era blanquísima con poco cabello pero que dejaba entrever algunos pequeños rizos.

-lo sé… es tu madre… -sonrió el doctor tocándole la cabeza –dice que eres hermosa – esta vez beso a River en los labios.

-tú eres la hermosa mi amor – le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-felicidades Doctor – tanto Amy, Rory y Martha le daban un abrazo.

-tan hermosa como la madre –decía un Jack conmovido cuando le hicieron entrar a la habitación – y como se llamara?

Todos voltearon a verse sin saber que decir.

- Shopie… -respondió River sin darle importancia a sus miradas aterradas.

- Pero River…-trataba de intervenir Amy…

- Ohhh mama lo siento, te molesta?... es solo que me encanta el nombre –fingía inocencia.

- No es solo que…no te preocupes River.

- Estas segura? Que pasara con mi hermana? –una vez más River seguía fingiendo.

- No te preocupes, ya veremos luego eso.

- Tú estás de acuerdo Doctor?

- Me encanta la idea, es un bello nombre.

- Entonces Shopie se queda! –sonrió besando a la pequeña que aun seguía entre sus brazos.

Luego de unos minutos donde tanto las visitas como los abuelos habían dejado descansar a River y la bebe, el Doctor las veía totalmente dormidas.

No podía creer la suerte que tenia y de pronto una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, pensaba en el destino que le esperaba a River y ahora a su hija, se prometió hacerlas felices el tiempo que viviera, de repente la bebe que para entonces descansaba en la vieja cuna del Doctor hizo unos sonidos.

-mama está dormida – se asomo a verla –ohh lo sé, ella huele delicioso, nunca me canso de ella, oye! –respingo –soy tu padre tienes que compartirla! – la bebe empezó a llorar cosa que hizo que River despertara.

-Doctor?... ohh tiene hambre?

-no… vuelve a dormir, solo hablamos un poco… yo me encargo.

-estás seguro?

- estoy seguro… -River dio un suspiro y cayo rendida no era para menos esa había sido una tarde por demás exhausta para ella.

Ella necesita descansar ya la podrás ver en unos minutos –el Doctor seguía con la charla, la bebe dejo de llorar y ahora lo veía con asombro. –gracias, a mí también me encanta…-sonrió acomodándose la pajarita –yo también te quiero Shopie ahora descansa.

El doctor le dio un beso en la frente para luego recostarse junto con River un tanto aterrado de lo que le esperaba la mañana siguiente pero sumamente feliz de ser padre.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Espero que les haya gustado, saludos **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola chicas, gracias por seguir la historia, espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo, no las entretengo mas y que lo disfruten! **

Habían pasado ya 7 meses desde el nacimiento de la pequeña Shopie y la niña demostraba una inteligencia superior, aun no hablaba pero con pequeños balbuceos y señas se hacía entender cosa que tenia maravillada a River.

-te gusta? –decía River sonriendo mientras le daba una cucharada de papilla.

-mmmm –exclamaba la pequeña, moviendo los brazos en aprobación.

Sophie entre mas crecía olvidaba comunicarse telepáticamente con sus padres, se había convertido en una bebe regordeta, con unos ojos enormes color avellana, pestañas largas, mejillas rosadas y un cabello rubio idéntico a su madre.

Quieres más? –cuestiono River a su hija.

La pequeña sonrió y apunto al pequeño vaso rosado que estaba frente a ella.

Ohh quieres jugo?

Ju ma-ma –exclamaba la pequeña.

Que hace mi pequeña? –hacia su entrada el Doctor

Estamos desayunando –sonreía River.

Doc! –grito la pequeña alzando los brazos a su padre.

Pa-pa… soy pa-pa -decía el Doctor un tanto frustrado.

Ella te dirá papa tarde o temprano cariño –trataba de calmarlo River.

Porque me dice doc? –rascándose la cabeza

Porque no puede decir Doctor aun.

Lo sé… pero porque quiere decirme Doctor?

Porque… es tu nombre?... al menos el único que conocemos, cuando me dirás tu verdadero nombre? –esta vez quejándose.

Ya hemos hablado de eso River. – mientras acariciaba a la pequeña Shopie.

Soy tu esposa, merezco saber tu nombre.

River… no insistas.

Ok… entonces no te quejes que tu hija te llame Doctor. –decía sumamente molesta tomando a Shopie en brazos y saliendo de ahí.

Para el doctor era sumamente difícil decirle a River una razón creíble del porque no le decía su nombre, trataba de retrasar ese futuro que tanto temía.

Minutos después mientras la pequeña Shopie dormía en su cuna, River estaba en su recamara recostada tratando de evitar al Doctor.

-puedo pasar? –se asomaba el Doctor tímido.

-que necesitas? –respondió seria.

-River… no quiero que estemos así –mientras se adentraba en la habitación.

-no confías en mi?... después de tanto tiempo, aun no confías en mi? –se podía ver claramente que tenía los ojos húmedos.

-como puedes pensar eso? –se acerco a ella y trato de abrazarla pero esta se alejo, poniéndose de pie.

- no sé qué pensar Doctor.

-River… confías en mi?

- tú sabes la respuesta.

-entonces tienes que confiar en mí y creerme cuando te digo que si no te digo mi nombre es por una razón muy poderosa, no porque no quiera o no confié en ti… te amo y tu y Shopie son lo más importante para mí. –la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

-confiare en ti doctor –suspiro limpiándose una lagrima que amenazaba con salir.

-gracias –le beso los labios dulcemente –ahora estas lista para ir a ver a tus padres?

-solo espero que Shopie se despierte y nos vamos –dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-así me gusta… verte sonriendo.

Luego de unos minutos se podía escuchar a lo lejos los balbuceos de Shopie indicando que se había despertado, la niña balbuceaba y la TARDIS hacia ruidos como si se estuviera comunicando con ella, el Doctor amaba eso, lo había descubierto una noche en la que una Shopie de 4 meses lloraba sin cesar en plena madrugada y la TARDIS sin ninguna indicación los había llevado al hospital más grande del universo y en el que la propia River alguna vez estuvo, la pequeña tenia cólicos pero la TARDIS se mostraba inquieta y sumamente protectora con la bebe, eso al Doctor lo hizo sentirse no solamente contento con el hecho, sino sumamente orgulloso de que existiera esa relación entre la TARDIS y su hija.

Luego de vestir a la pequeña, se dirigieron a la tierra a casa de los Pond.

-Omg! Apenas escuche el sonido de la TARDIS y salí corriendo –decía una por demás emocionada Amy

-donde esta mi princesa? –decía un Rory asomándose detrás de ella.

-aquí estoy, porque hablabas de mi verdad papa? –fingía enojo River con Shopie en brazos.

-mis dos princesas! – se acerco y beso a River en la mejilla para después arrebatarle a la niña de los brazos.

-esta enorme! –decía Amy acariciando a Shopie.

-aquí estoy… sabían eso?... el hombre de la caja?, me recuerdan? – un tanto celoso.

-ohh cierra la boca Doctor! –le dio un codazo Amy – y déjanos disfrutar de esta lindura.

La familia entro a la casa, River amaba visitar a sus padres, a partir de su embarazo supo lo que era en verdad tener padres, Amy se portaba muy dulce y atenta con ella, siempre aconsejándola y aunque no los tomara mucho en cuenta amaba que se preocupara por ella de esa manera, Rory por su parte se portaba muy protector, siempre amenazando al Doctor que se portara bien con ella, cuando en una ocasión la sorprendieron el día de su cumpleaños visitándola en la TARDIS, todo planeado por el Doctor, lo hicieron presentándose con globos, pastel en mano y algunos peluches, eso y sumándole que tenía poco de haber dado a luz, fue demasiada emoción para ella, derramo lagrimas a lo largo de la cena que le habían preparado, por fin tenía una familia y estaba por demás agradecida por ello.

-mira lo que le compre a Shopie! – gritaba Amy bajando de las escaleras con un enorme oso de peluche.

-madre es enorme! – exclamo River sorprendida.

-se lo dije… pero ella insistió. –decía Rory aun con la bebe en brazos.

- ohh un oso de peluche, un gran oso, es fantástico, tan suave… -decía el Doctor acariciándolo.

- es de Shopie!

- ni si quiera jugara con él! –fingía enojo el Doctor.

-por supuesto que jugara con él, verdad Shopie?

-o sooo –decía la niña agitando los brazos emocionada.

-acaso acaba de decir oso? –cuestiono un Rory asustado.

- ohh si, ya habla –contestaba River orgullosa.

- tiene 7 meses River –decía Amy impresionada.

-lo sé… es algo floja –interrumpía el doctor.

-floja? –le dio un codazo.

-auch! Eso dolió! Porque todo el mundo me da codazos? Me he perdido de algo? –se quejaba amargamente.

La tarde transcurrió entre pláticas y risas, hasta que cayó la noche y una Shopie dormida en los brazos de su madre era besada con sumo cuidado para no despertarla por sus amorosos abuelos.

-cuida mucho a mi princesa.

-claro que si papa –sonreía River.

- y por favor… no tarden tanto en visitarnos, queremos estar con esta bolita de carne. –mientras le tocaba una de las piernitas.

-bola de carne? Que quieres decir? –cuestionaba confundido el Doctor.

-es un decir!... Doctor cuida de ellas y visítanos mas seguido, los extrañamos mucho.

-Amelia… mi Amelia, puedo? –cuestiono esperando la aprobación de Rory, cuando este asintió con la cabeza le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente. –ellas son mi vida.

-lo sé.

-madre, papa… prometo que los visitaremos pronto, los quiero… y Shopie los adora.

-y nosotros a ella, nos hemos enamorado de esa enana. –sonreía Rory.

Luego de una larga despedida River y el Doctor se dirigieron a la TARDIS sumamente contentos de la visita a su familia, el Doctor tomo a Shopie en brazos y con sumo cuidado la recostaba en su cuna, la pequeña entre abrió los ojos.

-pa-pa –alcanzo casi a susurrar antes de cerrar nuevamente los ojos y caer rendida.

-hasta mañana hija… -decía un por demás conmovido Doctor.

**CONTINUARA…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Holaaaaa, se que deje abandonado el fic y no tengo perdonnnnnnn u.u… lo siento el trabajo y demás cosas me lo impidieron, pero espero que este capi les agrade y ya casi es el final, gracias por leer!**

Habían pasado más de dos años y el Doctor era cada vez mas atormentado por el futuro que le esperaba a su bien formada familia, River Song la heroína, guerrera y mujer mas coqueta del universo se había acoplado a su rol de madre de familia, daba clases en una prestigiada escuela para poder estar con Shopie el mayor tiempo posible sin embargo quería reintegrarse a su trabajo en la arqueología y estaba por demás entusiasmada por un nuevo proyecto que había escuchado y que al parecer ella estaba contemplada.

La pequeña Shopie, estaba enorme, una nena aun regordeta con sus coletas a los lados, rizos sueltos en desorden de un color rubio como su madre, era una niña por demás inteligente, hablaba a la perfección el Gallifrey antiguo y cientos de idiomas mas, era curiosa y traviesa como su padre, siempre ideando que nuevas travesuras hacer, cosa que tenia por demás locos de gusto a sus queridos abuelos.

Tengo nuevas noticias! –entro una por demás entusiasmada River a la consola de la Tardis.

Por fin dejaras ese trabajo tuyo? –contesto el Doctor en tono burlón.

En tus sueños!

Por eso me gusta estar dormido –sonrió.

Me dejaras que te cuente? –ahora un tanto molesta.

Ok… que pasa? Cuáles son las nuevas noticias?

El proyecto es mío! – decía casi gritando de la emoción.

Qué proyecto? – un tanto serio y con una sonrisa débil.

Pues el proyecto del que todos hablaban en la escuela, era nada más ni nada menos que explorar la biblioteca más grande del universo! Qué te parece eso?

No crees que es muy pronto? Shopie es aún muy pequeña, es peligroso.

Han pasado dos años amor, ya hemos hablado de eso cientos de veces, acaso no me conoces? Soy River Song! –decía guiñando el ojo.

Sé quién eres, pero no quiero perderte.

Y porque me perderías? Este es el proyecto más seguro que he encontrado, no iré a rescatar a nadie, no peleare con criaturas desconocidas, solo es el señor Lux que quiere explorar la biblioteca, al parecer ha sido patrimonio de su familia por siglos y ha quedado abandonada.

River no quiero que vayas. –respondió tajante.

Lo siento Doctor, eso no pasara, tus temores son ridículos. –salió de ahí molesta.

Pasaron los días, las semanas y River se sumergía mas en su investigación sobre la biblioteca, el Doctor había tratado por todos los medios de convencerla de abandonar el proyecto sin ningún éxito, River empezaba a sospechar sin embargo seguía ensimismada con su nuevo trabajo.

Un día el Doctor hablo con los Pond, les conto que se avecinaba la despedida de River, Amy había llorado a mares, Rory le siguió, quería darle fuerzas a Amy pero era imposible sabiendo que se acercaba el final de su hija, el Doctor preparo una cena en familia.

Están listas? –cuestionaba el Doctor al entrar al cuarto de la pequeña Shopie.

Lo estamos, solo… ok listo! –mientras le ajustaba una coleta.

Veremos a la abuela?

Así es cariño y esta vez no quiero travesuras! –respondió River fingiendo seriedad.

El me lo pidió! – decía Shopie casi riendo.

Hable con el niña traviesa y el gato no te pidió que lo metieras en la caja –respondió el Doctor.

Ohhh el miente.

Basta de plática y vamos a visitar a tus abuelos –decía River entre risas.

La cena fue por demás nostálgica, por más que intentaron estar lo más normal posible a Amy le resultaba sumamente difícil tener una cara alegre, lo mismo pasaba con Rory. Pasada la media noche el Doctor y River se despedían de Amy y Rory.

-te quiero hija –Amy la abrazo muy fuerte y River pudo notar como sus ojos se volvían vidriosos.

- y yo a ti, pero que pasa mama? Estas bien? - preocupada.

-sí, lo siento, supongo que estoy envejeciendo.

-ohh cierra la boca! Y me lo dices a mí –sonrió abrazándola.

La despedida de Rory fue similar, un abrazo sumamente fuerte casi esperando no separarse nunca y palabras de cariño para ella, Rory quería que su hija supiera cuan amada era, una vez más a River se le hizo por demás extraño la actitud pero guardo silencio y dejo que sus padres expresaran su cariño.

Una mañana antes de que River partiera a la biblioteca fue despertada con un suave beso en los labios y el olor de una taza de café humeante.

A que debo esto? – cuestiono extrañada tratando de incorporarse.

Acaso no puedo consentir a mi dulce y bella esposa?

Claro que puedes, aunque eso no le quita lo extraño.

Quiero que te vistas.

Porque? – cuestiono curiosa.

Shopie está con tus padres, quise que este día lo pasáramos tú y yo.

Porque?

Porque te extrañare en cuanto salgas de aquí mañana.

Serán unos días amor.

Para mi será una eternidad – River se acerco a él y le acaricio el rostro.

Te amo – esta vez le dio un beso suave y profundizo en ello.

Yo te amo más que a mi vida River Song, mi amada y bella esposa.

River se dio un baño y se arreglo tal como el Doctor le había pedido, era una ocasión especial ella lo sabía y se puso ese vestido verde que tanto amaba el Doctor, rizos sueltos y los labios rojos, el Doctor no le había dado detalles de a dónde iban así que el marco las coordenadas en la TARDIS y cuando abrió la puerta casi se le salen las lagrimas de la emoción.

Lo hiciste! Me has traído aquí – casi gritaba, mientras lo besaba emocionada.

Te dije que algún día lo haría.

Te había pedido tantas veces que me trajeras a ver las torres cantar que pensé que nunca lo harías, gracias amor.

No tienes nada que agradecer.

River vio el espectáculo embelesada, lloro de alegría, las torres cantaron y luego de eso tuvieron un momento por demás apasionado, mientras se vestían el Doctor la tomo por la cintura y le dio un beso en el cuello.

Quieres tener otra ronda? – decía coqueta.

River te amo.

Y yo a ti –se giro hacia él y lo beso una vez más.

River eres la mujer que amo y en quien confió completamente, River… -se agacho a su lado y le susurro su más grande secreto… su nombre, los ojos de River se abrieron de mas sorprendidos y más cuando noto que el Doctor lloraba.

Porque…-justo cuando iba a cuestionarlo el la interrumpió.

Porque quiero… porque te amo. –River lo abrazo y le volvió a besar conmovida.

Al regresar a la TARDIS, las cosas no eran más sencillas para el Doctor, trato que Shopie estuviera con ella y esa noche durmió con ellos, a la mañana siguiente una River por demás entusiasmada se vestía con un traje de astronauta para cumplir con su cita con el señor Lux.

Te portaras bien cariño – mientras le tocaba la nariz a la pequeña Shopie.

River tus padres han venido – interrumpió el Doctor.

Mis padres?, amor tendrás que atenderlos yo tengo que irme ya.

Lo sé.

Bueno, vamos con ellos –sonrió.

Espera – la cogió del brazo.

Qué pasa?

Toma… -el doctor extendió su mano y le entrego aquel destornillador sónico que hace años la River del futuro le había mostrado.

Y esto? –cuestiono extrañada.

Ya es tiempo que la esposa del Doctor también tenga uno.

Doctor… estos días te has portado por demás extraño.

Tómalo, podrías necesitarlo.

Está bien, aunque si las cosas se complican, llevo el papel psíquico, te mandare un mensaje si estoy en problemas.

Muy bien amor – le dio un beso rápido ante la sonrisa de Shopie.

River se despidió del Doctor, de Shopie y de sus padres mientras que estos se quedaron en un mar de lagrimas que la pequeña Shopie no sabía la razón, Amy la mando a jugar a su cuarto mientras ellos trataban de darse ánimos, pasaban los minutos, las horas cuando el Doctor perdió la paciencia.

Esto no puede terminar así –se quejo en voz alta.

Doctor no hay nada que puedas hacer –contesto Amy.

Lo hare! Tengo que hacer algo, esa es mi esposa – corrió a abrir una pequeña caja que contenía un manipulador vórtice y escribió unas coordenadas. –deséenme suerte!

Suerte! Sálvala Doctor! –le tomo las manos, para luego alejarse.

Geronimo! – grito el Doctor para luego desaparecer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola! Después de tiempo nuestra historia llega a su final, espero que les guste, no los entretengo y que lo disfruten! **

En unos segundos y el Doctor estaba en aquel lugar que tanto temía, la Biblioteca más grande del universo, escucho unas voces y se detuvo, no podía ser visto, tenía un plan, sonrió en sus adentros al escuchar la voz de Donna.

Pasaron los minutos y mientras el mismo tomaba sus precauciones para no ser devorado por los vashta nerada, por fin se traslado al cerebro de CAL ahí la figura del rostro de la niña en esa enorme base de datos le dio una mirada extrañada, el solo se limito a hacerle una señal con la mano para guardar silencio.

Por favor no digas nada, todo se arreglara en un momento, confía en mi Charlotte, todo estará bien.

Pronto el Doctor se escabullo detrás de unos estantes y fue ahí como revivió el recuerdo que lo había atormentado tantos años.

No juegues conmigo, mataste a alguien que quería. No estás a salvo, soy el Doctor y tu eres la biblioteca más grande del universo, búscame! –podía escuchar al Doctor pasado con su tono amenazante hacia el vashta nerada.

Tienes un día. –respondió la criatura, el Doctor se sentía orgulloso de cómo había actuado.

Sin embargo el orgullo se fue cuando escucho la voz de su esposa.

-Anita! – se arrodillo frente al traje de astronauta ya solo habitado por el esqueleto de la chica.

-lo siento, ha estado muerta un tiempo, dije que te fueras!

- Lux puede solo, pero tu no. – observo como su pasado era noqueado por su esposa, se tomo la barbilla con las manos e hizo una mueca recordando el golpe.

Cuando el doctor pasado cayo inconsciente, estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero de pronto las imágenes de su hija le rodaban la cabeza, si impedía esto, como iba a nacer Shopie? , como se podría iniciar una relación con River si de pronto desapareciera, estaba salvando la vida de miles dentro de esa computadora incluida Donna, las lagrimas rodaron por sus ojos, se mordió la boca para no hacer ruido, River se giro extrañada a los estantes pero siguió moviendo al Doctor pasado para esposarlo, el Doctor pudo notar cómo se limpiaba una lagrima de la mejilla y como se agachaba para darle un beso en la frente, se sentó en la enorme silla que estaba frente a ellos y empezó a ajustar los cables, cuando el Doctor del pasado recobro la conciencia, una vez más escucho el dialogo que tanto le atormentaba.

…Tú y yo, tiempo y espacio… tú nos miras correr.

River, sabes mi nombre! … el Doctor suplicaba.- el doctor no podía con esa escena frente a él.

Spoilers – dijo finalmente River.

El Doctor no pudo mas, dio un paso hacia adelante con el destornillador apuntando a CAL para evitar eso ya nada le importaba, no estaba pensando solo quería a su esposa de vuelta, cuando una mano lo detuvo, se giro con una mirada asustada, cuando noto quien era la mano que lo sujetaba.

-no lo hagas –susurro.

- River, como es posible? –decía con una mezcla de emociones.

- shhh – su esposa lo atrajo hacia ella y le dio un tierno beso para hacerlo callar.

Ambos observaron como el Doctor del pasado era rescatado y una vez quitado las esposas, salió de ahí para reunirse con Donna, una vez a solas.

River!... como es esto posible?

No eres el único que tiene trucos amor.- el Doctor guiño un ojo.

Acaso…

Así es… -no lo dejo terminar.

Un teselecta?...-arqueo la ceja

Cada día me parezco mas a ti, le volvió a besar.

Como supiste? River perdóname- totalmente apenado.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, lo supe hace mucho tiempo amor, desde que la pequeña Shopie se presento ante nosotros, sabía que nunca podría separarme de ella a menos que estuviera muerta, investigue luego de aceptar el trabajo del señor Lux y que te comportaras raro, sé que es peligroso saber de nuestro futuro pero no podía dejarla, no quería que viviera así, buscándome y yo ignorándola… no quería que viviera como yo en aquel tiempo en el que no me conocías, hoy que vi a tu anterior regeneración, el corazón se me partió en pedazos al notar tu mirada de desconfianza.

Y las personas? Como lograste que se salvaran?

Traje conmigo esto- mientras sujetaba una especie de control remoto.- con esto pude sincronizar el teselecta con CAL, es una especie de memoria externa.

River todos estos años…

Shhh, no digas más…

En ese instante fueron interrumpidos por el Doctor del pasado, quien corría a toda velocidad, cuando el Doctor puso el destornillador sónico en la base de datos, River y el Doctor se miraron en complicidad, una vez que se marcho.

Puedo saber que acabo de poner ahí?

Ohhh nada importante querido, desde que supe la historia de CAL quise hacerle un regalo, lo que acabas de hacer es darle nuevos panoramas, gráficos en los que ella pueda divertirse.- el Doctor sonrió.

Pobre, se cómo se siente –refiriéndose al Doctor pasado.

Es lo que tenemos que hacer mi amor, todos estos años en los que no me conocerás, tendrás que vivir con eso, si te lo dijera tu sabes que…

No tienes que decírmelo, comprendo y estoy feliz de tenerte, ahora vamos que tus padres esperan con ansias.

El Doctor y River aparecieron tomados de la mano en la consola de la TARDIS, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Amy y Rory, estos al verla corrieron a abrazarla y lloraron de emoción.

Como es posible? –cuestionaba Amy incrédula.

Lo supe hace mucho mama, siento mucho haber guardado silencio, pero no podía decirles.

Como lo supiste? – ahora era Rory el de las preguntas.

Al parecer puedo leer la mente de nuestra hija y cuando se presento hace 2 años supe que tendría una hija y que sería ella, supe que por alguna razón no crecería conmigo, intente dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, no quería dañar el futuro de Shopie, por eso fue que me enfoque en la docencia, luego de aceptar el proyecto del señor Lux, el comportamiento de ustedes y del Doctor dejo mucho que decir e investigue acerca de mi, la TARDIS fue mi aliada me dio los datos necesarios, la fecha de mi supuesta muerte y como ocurriría, tuve que idear un plan.

Y cual fue? –sonreía nerviosa Amy.

Un teselecta! Mi esposa decidió copiar mi ruta de escape –interrumpió el Doctor.

Era un punto fijo, no podía decirle la verdad al Doctor del pasado, el tenia que creer que yo moriría, para que aquí mi esposo siguiera el transcurso de nuestras vidas… y lo demás ya lo saben ustedes estuvieron ahí.

Creímos que te perderíamos. – un Rory por demás conmovido le tomaba las manos.

Lo siento papa, tenía que pasar tal cual.

Lo sé, lo sé… no sabes cuánto me alegro que estés aquí –ambos se fundieron en un abrazo entre lagrimas.

Los años pasaron y la pequeña Shopie ya no era tan pequeña, jugaba con su hermano a derribarlo, luego de que Shopie cumpliera 7 años River había descubierto que estaba nuevamente embarazada sorprendiendo a todos y luego de unos meses de espera llego el pequeño Rory en honor a su abuelo, el pequeño era todo lo contrario a Shopie era sumamente tranquilo, sonriente y amable con todos, tenía el cabello oscuro y unos grandes ojos azules, River no paraba de decir cuánto se parecía a su abuelo.

Shopie estas lista?- mientras observaba a sus hijos.

Si mama, me despedía de este demonio –mientras lo cargaba y lo derribaba en un sofá.

Tardaras mucho? –cuestionaba el pequeño, abrazándose de sus piernas.

No, yo no te veré en días, pero gracias al manipulador vórtice serán unos minutos para ti.

Te quiero.

Y yo a ti – le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras le revolvía el cabello.

Recuerdas todo? – se acerco el Doctor.

Si papa, conozco el plan al pie de la letra… hasta se como llorar mira! –haciendo gestos de puchero.

Eres malvada! –sonreía River.

Me tienen que creer mama!, podría ser una gran actriz.

Pues actriz es hora!, te quiero hija, cuídate mucho.

Y yo a ti mama…. - Sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo – me da emoción ver sus versiones jóvenes – sonrió traviesa.

No somos tan diferentes – esta vez el Doctor la levanto en brazos para besarla.

Papa!... no soy una niña.

Pa mi siempre lo serás, recuerda al 8 día estaré ahí para recogerte.

Lo sé… los quiero, bye Rory.

Adiós Shopie – el pequeño agitaba su manita.

Fue así como Shopie desapareció de sus ojos con el sonido del manipulador.

Se tardara mucho? –cuestionaba Rory.

No mi amor –River lo tomo en brazos.

De hecho ya voy por ella, dijo el Doctor sonriente – dale un beso a papa – River acerco al pequeño para que le besara y este desapareció también, luego de unos segundos estaban ambos, de vuelta.

Mama! Estuvo increibleee –decía totalmente emocionada – papa era un bobo.

Cuida tus palabras señorita! –fingiendo enojo.

Lo siento papa, mama ese camarero coqueteo contigo!

Perdón de que camarero hablan? – interrumpía el Doctor.

Nada!...-mientras le hacía gestos a Shopie.

Quiero saber! –se quejaba haciendo pucheros.

Vamos Rory a merendar!... - decía alejándose de ahí.

Yo voy con ustedes –contesto Shopie.

River! No te escaparas de mi, cual camarero? – mientras seguía apresurado a su hermosa familia.

**FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado, siento mucho haberlos hecho esperar u.u… no me queda más que agradecerles que siguieran la historia, GRACIAS! :)**


End file.
